


Neon Moon

by Kl150, Ringed_Saturn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gotham, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Edward Nygma, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Gay, Gotham Alternative Universe, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, In this one Bridget is in her 20s okay, LGBTQ, M/M, Psychrophilia, Rich Oswald Cobblepot, Sex Slave Edward Nygma, Sex Slave Victor Fries, Slave Trade, Victor is in his late 20s okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kl150/pseuds/Kl150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringed_Saturn/pseuds/Ringed_Saturn
Summary: Sick of all the paperwork, Oswald decided to head out "somewhere fun" bringing along Bridget Pike, obviously neither of them knew what it was at first but once they did, they couldn't turn back.





	1. Crush

"Bridget!" Oswald called out from his office, legs over his desk, uncaring when some papers lazily fell off.

"What?" The woman approached the office, wearing a shirt that hardly reached past her hips, no pants covered her well smooth legs, her and Oswald were past a professional relationship, does this make them friends? Who even knows.

The reason why she carelessly walked in the room like that was because she had no problem with him seeing her like this, she knew Oswald was only attracted to men and she honestly couldn't care less how she looked outside the public eye.

"Do you wanna head out with me? I was told that there is somewhere we could go out for some fun, I'm tired of all this paperwork and I'm sure you're tired of being cooped up in here all the time, even this big place can get boring,"

"Honestly anywhere would do at this point,"

"Well, get dressed and meet me in the car in an hour,"

 

 

 

An hour later, both Oswald and Bridget sat in the back seat of sleek black car talking about the recent crimes of Gotham.

The duo had gone all out, Oswald having his hair styled in his signature back spikes with a frontal fringe while Bridget had rocked a braided bun.

A black button up and a purple waistcoat matching black slacks and socks paired up with polished raven Oxford shoes was something Oswald usually wore when going out and this night was no different hell, even his favorite cane was also used during times like these.

The younger of the two wore black skinny jeans and a burgundy corset top along with black Mary Jane heels.

"We’re here," The driver called out as he pulled over a sketchy alleyway.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The fire lady asked while curiously looking out the window.

"This is where I was told to go on the map,"

"This must be the place then. Peter, be here by 10, I’ll call you if anything comes up," The raven haired said as him and Bridget got out of the car.

"Very well," The driver nodded right before he drove off.

The sound of heels echoed throughout the narrow path as they made their way towards an entrance blocked by two men.

"How do we get past the body guards?" The chestnut haired asked.

"Fear not, being Oswald Cobblepot has its perks," 

They stopped in front of the two men when one of them asked, "Names?"

"Oswald Cobblepot, Oh, and she’s with me," The pyrophiliac nervously stood right behind.

One of the men looked down on his clipboard before saying, "Right this way," The other man knocked on the door three times then the door opened letting the guests inside.

The smell of alcohol greeted the two as soon as they entered, door shutting right behind them by someone guarding the door.

"I didn’t expect that to work honestly," Bridget said with relief.

"What can I say, I’m a very important person,"

"If only they knew who you really are,"

"What is that suppose to me-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, BOY DO I HAVE SOME GOOD PRODUCT FOR YOU ALL, FEAST YOUR EYES ON THESE NEW ASSETS," A man who spoke through a microphone caught everyone’s attention as he stood on the mini elevated stage. People clapped and cheered as loads of enlarged wheeled cages with half-naked people in chains were dragged towards the front of the crowd.

Whistling and more clapping filled the room, more than half the audience consisted of middle aged men in business suits who most likely ditched their wives to be here instead.

"Is this what I think it is?" The slight shorter of the two asked.

"Let’s find out," Oswald took Bridget by the hand and made their way towards the front easily slipping in unnoticed.

"INITIAL PRICE IS $5,000 A PIECE, FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND FOR THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES, THOSE INTERESTED IN BUYING CAN COME TO ME WITH AN OFFER, HIGHEST OFFER GETS TO TAKE THEM HOME, NO MORE THAN 3 PER PERSON,"

"Wow, these people are actually for sale,"

"Well it wouldn’t kill to have another servant," The raven haired said nonchalantly.

"At least let me choose one,"

"Fine, but you’re responsible for them,"

No one particularly caught their eye at first until Oswald walked in front of cage number 8 containing a certain lanky man who appreared to be playing with his chains and talking to himself. Even under all that ragged clothes he stood out, he was beautiful, from his short wavy hair to his amazingly long legs it was all fascinating to the limping man.

"What’s his deal?" The chesnut haired asked.

"I’m not sure but something about him just intrigues me,"

"Sure but you’re still buying me one too,"

"Go look for one, I’ll go talk to the stage man about 8,"

The pyrotechnic nodded and walked towards the other cages filled with both men and woman some more desperate to leave than others.

As she tried to ignore the sounds emitted by the trapped people she noticed a pale well-toned shirtless man in worn out jeans in cage 14 who caught her attention. He had frost colored hair and a pair of icy blue eyes which glared at anyone who dared to look his way, and right now, it was Bridget.

"Bridget! I’ll definitely get him, everyone is offering dirt compared to what I did!"

"I want him, number 14,"

"O-Oh okay, I guess I’ll be right back again then, wait here and don’t move," Oswald was taken by surprise at how quick Bridget was to decide but no less, he was thankful to leave sooner.

"So, number 14, do you have a name?"

"Do you have a life?" The man snapped, icy blue eyes to match his cold attitude.

“Woah there, I was just asking for your name, no need to be so cranky,"

"Well you can fuck off, you’re not taking me anywhere,"

"See I was trying to be nice here but I’d watch my damn attitude if I were you, this is your new master you’re talking to and you’re gonna have to get used to me whether you like it or not," If number 14 was gonna talk back, she’ll just attack.

The frosty man only glared harder.

Bridget knew she’d have to fight fire with fire, in this case, fire with ice. With time fire can get stronger but ice will eventually begin to thaw and so will this very man under her palm.


	2. Apocalypse

When Oswald made his way back to the fire lady, he said, "I offered the highest bidding on this one for sure,"

"Well hopefully no beats us to it,"

A scoff could be heard from the chained up man directly in front of them, the pair looked at the man who simply glared at them.

"ALRIGHT, THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING! IF YOU HAD MADE AN OFFER, YOU'LL BE CALLED UP FRONT WITH YOUR RECEIPT, YOU CAN PAY IN CASH OR WITH A CHECK. FIRST ONE UP IS MR. RICHARDS PLEASE COME ON UP,"

People cheered as an older man who had little to no hair walked up to the front and gave another guy a suitcase which presumably had cash inside. The man was given a young woman, no younger than 20 who surprisingly looked happy to be there. A few more people were called on before Oswald and when he did, he took Bridget along with him.

Oswald handed the man a check when a man said, "Here you are, both of these fine lads, would you like to send them as gifts or are you taking them for yourself?"

"Uh actually, I would like to sign one of these men to her," Oswald pointed towards the woman right beside him.

"Of course, and your name is?"

"Bridget Pike,"

"Alright, which one are you claiming?"  
  
"Number 14,"  
  
"Okay, 14's all yours enjoy!"  
  
They were given two black suitcases which most likely contained the receipts, birth certificates, and other personal information, how they obtained all of that, they had no idea.  
  
The men in chains were pulled by their chained leashes by their new masters and were escorted by  two tall men in all black all the way to their car that had Peter waiting inside.  
  
"Thank you for coming," One of the men said before they both shut the door behind them.  
  
Peter knew not to question Oswald Cobblepot in anything that he did and this was no different, he's seen worse so he was used to it. Without saying a word, the four of them sat in the back seat of the car, the two slaves sat in between the other two who silently gave each other knowing looks.  
  
"Are you guys just gonna eye fuck each other or are you gonna say something?" Number 14 asked angrily.

"Relax frosty, she's all yours,"

"That's not what I mea-"

"Shut up! All of you, please I'm getting a headache," The lanky man finally spoke up for the first time.

All eyes were now on him, not knowing what to say next, he bowed his head down and balanced it with both hands.

Everyone got quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of tires meeting gravel every so often.

Once they arrived in front of the large home, the 'guests' were escorted inside still chained up.

"Right, so Olga will help you out of your chains and whatnot so you can clean up a bit,"

"Also my buddy Victor will be making sure no one tries to escape, isn't that right Zsasz?" Bridget adds on, looking towards a bald man with no eyebrows dressed as if he'd be in an action movie.

"Sure thing," Victor replies and twirls a gun in between his fingers.

Once the men are taken upstairs, Oswald walks back into his office who presumably is gonna go through all the new additional paper work.

Not knowing what to do, the fire lady decides to head upstairs to her room and also freshen up.

Bridget thought about the frosty man as she climbed up the steps, not knowing what to think of him all together trying to collect her thoughts, she ran into someone stumbling and letting out an _oof_ in the process.

"I'm sorry Miss Pike, I did not see you I was in such a rush I-" The Russian woman said, helping the younger woman compose herself.

"Don't worry about it, I was so distracted too but why were you in a rush?

"Ah well the young man with blue eyes is really cold, I think he's sick,"

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Well he had no shirt when he got here and he might have a cold so I’m going to make him some hot soup right after I finish taking the clothes out the washer, excuse me,"

‘What a motherly maid’ Bridget thought to herself.

Sure her Oswald bought real human beings as workers but she was no monster, she brought it in herself to check up on him.

"Hey," Bridget pushed the door open hearing it creak slightly.

She noticed that the man was still shirtless but this time he wore grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips seeing the start of the ‘v’ line there under the dimmed lighting. His hair looked silky instead of greasy and tangled and that unkempt stubble was now neat and hardly visible on his face.

Instead of a response he simple glared at her and sat on his bed, all the chains were gone except for the metal collar on his neck with the leash hook very much visible.

Scars littered throughout the older man’s body most on his back, chest, and arms it seemed as if he was previously beat pretty harshly.

Without asking, Bridget sat on the bed directly in front the man, she hadn’t noticed the freckles on his shoulders until she looked down on his chest, her eyes meeting his.

With one swift motion, the man grabbed her neck and pushed her against the bed, his other hand used to balance himself.

"Listen here you little bitch, let me get the hell out of this place, I don’t wanna be here anymore,"

Unable to form any words, she stared wide eyed as she gripped the arm of the man with one of her smaller hands, firmly digging her nails into the pale flesh while the other yanked on the collar weakly shaking him trying to make him stop.

Choking and struggling was all the smaller woman could do under the man who was now directly on top of her, feeling lightheaded as she never lost eye contact with the man who was now starting to loosen his grip.

Panting and low growling were emmitted by the man as he stared the woman down and finally released with a final shove.

After she was freed from the death grip in her she began coughing trying to take in as much oxygen as she could all while trying to speak.

The man only smirked at her and proceeded to lay on his bed, crossing his arms and using them as a head rest. 

So much for having Zsasz around.

The pyrophilliac’s neck throbbed and her throat felt sore but she spoke anyway;

"YOU..."

The woman grabbed the mini blade she always kept with her and crawed on top of the man trying to go for his eye but was stopped with a single grip of her arm.

"GAa let gOo," Once again she struggled against his grip.

"If you’re gonna kill someone, aim for a guaranteed spot," The man held her hand and lowered it to his neck. "What are you waiting for?"

With a shaken hand she angled the knife before putting it back and instead harshly gripped the man’s crotch and applied harsh pressure.

"GAH,"

The man hissed in pain while the fire lady said, "I wasn’t trying to kill you, I was trying to make you suffer for what you did to me,"

She stood up and left, slamming and locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This draft is months old, I put it off thinking I was gonna add way more and edit even more but instead, I out it off and pretty much forgot about it, honestly. Thanks to those who even read this and waited patiently, I'll try to post more if you'd like but I'm not sure if anyone cares too much about it anyway so I might end it here I'm not sure, let me know what you think.

Weeks after the choking incident occur and neither Frosty nor Bridget talk about it. 

Oswald finds out that Frosty's name went by Victor Fries and the lanky man's name was Edward Nygma. The name Edward was such a beautiful name he decided he would call the servants by their birth names just as an excuse to use the name 'Ed'.

It seemed as if Ed loved it, he's never had anyone call him by that name and he felt special, even in the situation he was in at this point in his life, he's never lived a life as good as this.

Bridget notices that Victor seems to talk to mostly Oswald and Olga.

The pyrophiliac knows how much Victor hates it when she calls him Frosty, she's done it countless times and now it's just a nickname for him even though he talks to no one but Olga. Said man still has the same negative attitude and glare wherever he goes.

One day Oswald introduces the recent servants to Barbra and Tabitha who Victor seems to smile innocently at, what is he playing at exactly?

When both the female guests met Edward, they immediately reach to compliment him as if he was some sort of pet.

"Aw, Tabs look at this beautiful boy,"

"Oswald sure made the right choice of fresh meat,"

"About time we get a guy like this," Barbra said while looking at the man

"Yeah, Oswald doesn't have to be alone now," Tabitha said.

The two girls grabbed the lanky man by the wrist and pulled him towards Oswald's office, probably to bother him about his new 'staff'.

Frosty just goes back to cleaning the chimney thankful he wasn't taking with those crazy woman.

"Hey, Edward, I need you to cl- wait a second, where's Edward?"

"Office,"

"What?"

The man didn't respond and instead nodded towards Oswald's office.

"Huh,"

Sure their interaction wasn't much but it was better than nothing it sure was definitely better than being choke to near death.

The female walked towards the man who had his back towards her, he seemed to ignore her presence. The shoulder blades became more visible with the man's movements through the tight suit, she wanted to look away, she really did but she couldn't bring it in herself to do so.

With a cautious hand, Bridget reached her hand towards the man's shoulders, her breath shuddering, but stopped herself when she the man turned his body towards her.

"What are you doing," More of a statement than a question really.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you,"

"Get back to work," The woman furiously blushed and crossed her arms proceeding to leave the room.

"Yes ma'am," The man smirked and watched her hips sway as she walked away.


End file.
